


飯不好好吃就曉得擼狗

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Singer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: 為愛做0，舔狗也並不會一無所有。
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清/你





	飯不好好吃就曉得擼狗

你覺得相當難堪。  
作為修煉年數最長遠近聞名的千年狗妖，最近每次與其他小動物聚會的時候，你總被奚落。  
不就是跟一個凡人搞了幾次嗎？妖怪界提倡反人類歧視已經好幾年了，看來是完全沒什麼效果。  
「狗就是狗，哪怕修煉千年見了人也是條寵物狗。用人類的話怎麼叫的來著？哦……舔狗！」那貓兒翹著二郎腿，拿著一把人類的挫甲刀漫不經心的磨著指甲。  
「我沒有！我不是！你別瞎說！」你氣急敗壞否認三連，「我只是比較溫柔！」  
「那你說說，你跟費玉清，一般是他上你還是你上他。」兔妖湊過來，這種熱衷於繁殖後代的生物滿腦子就是性事。  
「當然是我上他！」你站起來一拍桌子，聲雖大，氣卻虛。雄性千年老妖被凡人上，說出去真是丟人死了。  
「你沒意識到你自己見到他時那副樣子吧。」貓妖放下挫甲刀，一臉戲謔，「你今天見他的時候，你看看你自己的尾巴搖不搖。」  
你覺得甚是可笑，這千年來你什麼大風大浪沒見過，早就不再是看尾巴就能判斷心情的小狗崽了。  
你挺直腰桿，打算找回作為老前輩的場子來：「人類數十年短短一生，於我而言轉瞬即逝。妖道修行長路漫漫，我找他不過是尋個開心罷了。」  
見他們看著你一臉不信，你又補了一句：「明天換個人也行。」  
他們更不信了。

眾妖嬉笑過後，紛紛散去。  
你回到了家裡，剛是夕陽快要落下的時候，費玉清大概要起床了，你差人備好一桌飯菜，坐著等他洗漱出來。  
你心裡還想著剛才貓妖說的搖尾巴那事。尾巴長在身上，你倒是從來沒注意過在怎麼動，畢竟貓啊狗啊的尾巴向來都不太受大腦控制，自從你修煉成精以後，尾巴就成了個裝飾物，印象中好像就軟軟的垂著，沒怎麼動過。  
當然，偶爾也會有一些情趣上的用途……  
費玉清推開房門走了出來，他應該是洗了個澡，剛剛吹好的頭髮軟塌塌的，臉上還留有一些朦朧的睡意。  
真是讓人喜愛，你看著他的臉心想。他拉開你身邊的椅子坐下，手指著桌上的菜色，開始喃喃自語地報著菜名。  
例行環節，你手托下巴靜靜的聽他念叨。你正想感歎有此佳人夫復何求，突然又記起了貓妖的那些話，你回頭瞥了一眼你的尾巴。  
*臥槽*  
它在搖。  
你一瞬間開始懷疑千年修煉不會是個夢吧？明明狗崽才會對人搖尾巴吧？是今天它有病還是它已經在費玉清面前搖了很久了？？  
你心亂如麻，用力控制自己尾巴靜止下來，它現在正生硬的掛在椅子邊緣。你過於在意尾巴，甚至沒發現他已經端起碗筷開始吃飯了。你有多喜歡他你心裡知道個大概，反正以前沒遇見過他這樣的。雖然你深知他短短的一生最後終究是雲煙過眼，但你一直不願細想。  
「等下我們去哪裡？」他一邊吃著一邊問你。作為千年妖怪，你雖然沒法像小說裡寫的那樣一個跟頭十萬八千里，但帶著費玉清傳個幾千公里還是不成問題。  
你還沒法從紛亂的思緒中抽離出來，心不在焉的應和著他，他見你魂不守舍的樣子，面上裝的沒事人似的，卻穿著拖鞋踩了你一腳。  
你被他驚醒，轉眼卻瞥到他屁股從椅子上抬起來，身體前傾伸手夾遠處的菜。  
他的身材曲線讓你覺得有點口乾舌燥，手裡端著的飯菜瞬間都不香了。你咽了口口水，控制你的臉部肌肉強裝鎮定，他仿佛早就知道你在看什麼，坐下後還給了你一個完美的笑容。  
你從來沒法抗拒他的笑，他笑的時候也不直視你，嘴角上揚的弧度恰到好處顯露出潔白整齊的牙齒，很陽光卻又很克制。  
你無數次的懷疑他是不是一隻道行比你深的多的妖怪，無聊裝成人類跟你玩玩，不然他一笑怎麼……  
等等。  
你感覺到了，你尾巴又*他媽的*在搖。  
你臉上的平靜快掛不住了，真的被那個死貓說中了，你見到費玉清時真的就像只狗崽，千年的修行算是白瞎了。問題是，費玉清不會一直知道你見了他就搖尾巴吧？那你面上的處驚不變仙風道骨豈不是都是笑話？難怪他區區一個凡人也能把你吃死。  
你心中憤然，不動聲色的將你的尾巴坐到了屁股底下。  
這下就*他媽的*肯定不會搖了。  
費玉清還在叨叨著等下出去要吃什麼，最好來點兒辣的，怎麼會有人還在吃這餐就在想下一餐呢？見你的注意力又全部集中到了他身上，他更是神采飛揚滔滔不絕，又開始講起昨天去他哥家發生的趣事來。他總是在別人正經吃飯的時候突然講個笑話，在被嗆到好幾次後，你終於學會了及時放下碗筷。  
「你尾巴壓在屁股底下，不會麻掉嗎？」他嚥下一口紅燒獅子頭，暫停了剛才的話題，突然眨著眼睛問你。  
你有些尷尬，還沒等你反應過來，他就放下筷子伸手摸向你尾巴，強行把它從你屁股底下抽了出來。  
好像是有點兒麻。  
他握住你尾巴，順著尾巴根擼到了尾巴尖。  
你感覺到尾巴的血液順著他的撫摸奔騰著產生一陣陣酥麻，但這酥麻又瞬間傳導到了你的跨間。  
他又騰出一隻手，掐住你的尾巴根揉捏按摩，另一隻手輕輕梳理著你的尾巴毛。  
你感覺到你硬了。  
「還麻嗎？」他問。  
你剛想出聲回答不麻了，你的尾巴自己搶了先，在他手中搖了一下以示回應。  
你已經沒心情在乎自己像不像隻寵物狗了，因為你硬的發疼。他的撫摸變得很有攻擊性，他知道你尾巴上的敏感點，繞著那兒忽輕忽重的揉弄，你的陰莖頂著你的褲子看起來越來越明顯。而費玉清的手神不知鬼不覺的挪到了你襠部，修長的手指隔著褲子描繪著你陰莖突出的形狀。他戳弄著你的頂部，力道不輕不重，你有點坐不住了，左右挪了一下屁股，哆嗦著手放下了碗筷。  
他臉上還是那種仿佛無事發生的無邪笑容，而手已經悄然溜進了你褲子裡。  
他握住了你的陰莖，你呻吟了一聲，尾巴也舒服的直直上翹起來。  
你的陰莖雖然是人類的形狀，但保留了狗的特征，硬的時候上面的倒刺會立起來。也正是因為這樣你從來沒上過費玉清，你怕傷到他。  
「我沒摸到過它不長倒刺的時候欸。」他將你的褲頭拉開，你長著倒刺可怖的陰莖彈了出來。  
除非是死了，不然怎麼可能費玉清摸它的時候它不硬。  
看來飯是不用吃了，你翻身而起與他面對面跨坐到他大腿上，他往後推了推椅子，在他和餐桌之間為你挪了點空間。  
你暴露在空氣裡的陰莖戳到了他的大腿根，你雙手撐在他椅背上，用鼻樑蹭著他下顎，以那種動物之間表示親暱的方式，你聽到他笑了一下，微微歪頭讓你能蹭的更舒服。  
你能感覺到你的陰莖頂到了他隔著褲子的凸起，你順著他的腰身摸到他的胯部，開始扒他的褲子。  
終於，你們的陰莖赤裸著撞到了一起，你用光滑的頭部磨蹭著他的，你陰莖前端溢出的液體沾濕了他的柱身。  
「你耳朵咧？」他抱住你後背的手掌沿著後頸伸到你後腦勺摸索。你無奈歎了口氣，這人愛好真是奇葩。  
你收起人類的耳朵，狗耳朵在頭頂彈了出來，你還沒來得及伸展一下，他迫不及待伸手就扯了一把，他抓撓著你耳根，你舒服得很，趴在他肩膀上嗚咽起來。  
他的另一隻手也沒閒著，早就沿著你的後腰摸下去，準備為你做擴張。  
你配合他手上的動作努力翹起臀部趴在他身上，他臉側過去，給了你啃咬舔舐他脖子的機會。他進了兩根手指，已經開始巧妙的攻擊你的前列腺。快感升騰而至時，他又突然停了手，讓你難耐的在他腹部磨蹭著陰莖。你趴在他肩頭喘息，你以前始終搞不明白他是怎麼知道你快感的波動的。  
*操*  
你突然明白過來了，你尾巴告訴他的，高潮將至時你尾巴總會繃緊著捲起來。你憤恨的想，要不是費玉清堅定強烈的要求，你早就把尾巴也變沒了，有尾巴真*他媽的*也太虧了！  
就趁你走神的一小會兒，費玉清已經扶著他的陰莖對準了你的穴口。他揉了一把你的陰莖，你一下脫力屁股往下一沉，他又粗又硬的那玩意兒就這樣插了進去。  
你一下被頂的頭暈目眩，迷糊中抬眼卻看到了……  
*臥槽*，兔妖正拿著錄像機一臉猥瑣的拍攝你跟費玉清做愛。他身上施了法，人類看不見他的存在，但還是騙不過作為千年妖怪的你的眼睛。*媽的*要是被別人知道你是下面那個，妖界你就別混了！  
你急忙從費玉清身上撐起來：「今天不做了。」你別開頭，他的陰莖還硬邦邦地插在你身體裡，你咬著牙就要從他身上下來。  
他臉上閃過一瞬間疑惑，雖然他依然笑的溫柔，但不經意的抿嘴還是讓你看出來他不太高興。  
就在你快把自己從他陰莖上卸下來的一瞬間，他猛地抓住你尾巴，用力往下一拉。你尾骨一陣抽痛，腿一抖沒站住，又摔坐了下去。他的陰莖狠狠的撞在了你前列腺上，本來因為被偷拍的羞恥而軟下來的陰莖又一瞬間挺硬起來，甚至濺出了些液體。  
他用力抓著你尾巴，你根本抬不起屁股來，你感覺尾巴毛都要被他扯掉了，見你依然是一副不想繼續的樣子，他臉上的不開心更明顯了，他也不說話，伸手推開桌上的碗筷，將你推倒在餐桌上，按著你就開始抽插。  
你被頂的七葷八素，但還在意他身後偷拍你的兔妖，怕兔妖拍到，你只好抬手遮臉，你的雙腿掛在費玉清腰上，隨著他的頂弄一下下收緊。  
你咬著牙忍住不發出聲音，透過指縫你看到兔妖居然將錄像機伸了過來要拍你與費玉清的結合之處。  
你慌忙翻身趴在桌上往前爬，費玉清一下沒捉住你，他的陰莖就這樣從你穴口滑了出來。  
你回頭一看，費玉清的臉已經徹底黑了，而兔妖卻猥瑣的在拍他立起陰莖的特寫。  
費玉清伸手拽住你尾巴，毫不憐惜的把你拖了回去，你尾巴被他抓的像是抽筋一樣疼。你從來沒見過他臉黑成這樣，不知是被他的氣場所震懾還是因為尾巴太疼了，你的耳朵耷拉下去，喉嚨裡發出小狗受傷的嗚咽。  
見你沒再反抗，費玉清將你側過來，抬著你的大腿，又將他的陰莖狠狠捅進你後面，像是怕你再逃跑，他伸手又抓著你耳朵按住你的頭。你的臉貼著冰冷的紅木桌面，你被他壓制的不能動彈，只能趴著任他操。他每撞擊你一下就發出一聲悶哼，他又去拉扯你的尾巴，你尾巴已經被捏到沒有知覺，或者說你渾身上下除了陰莖和後穴都快沒有了知覺。而這一切，都被兔妖拍了下來。  
在費玉清猛烈的操干與羞恥心的聯合折磨下，你沒過多久就射了，費玉清卻仍不放過你，繼續用力揉捏著你陰莖頭部，還時而用手指摩擦頂端的小口，剛剛射過的陰莖敏感的不行，你頭昏腦漲，嗚咽終於變成了求饒：「別摸了……」  
你哭喊著讓他停手，而費玉清像是沒聽到似的繼續著手上的動作，下半身卻頂得更猛了，撞得你的求饒聲都開始顫抖。你沒過多久就又洩了一次，因為時間間隔太近，高潮來臨時精液只是緩慢的溢出來，流了費玉清一手，他感覺到你後穴劇烈的收縮，噴在你後頸的氣息也亂了起來。你的後穴痙攣似的擠壓著費玉清的陰莖，他調整了角度，一下比一下進的更深，終於射在了你裡面。  
費玉清趴在你身上休息，你有點喘不過氣，眼前黑乎乎的，桌子也太硬了，身上像散了架似的。  
你看到兔妖收起了錄像機，歎息著搖著頭退出了門外，臨走前還向你搖了搖手中的記憶卡。  
你心如死灰，不做妖了，真是無顏面對父老鄉親啊。  
你心中暗下決心，從現在開始，*他媽的*再也不要當費玉清的舔狗了，要找回老妖的尊嚴。  
費玉清從你身上抬起頭直起身，你終於得以喘口氣翻身仰躺在桌面上，他的神情挺抱歉的，伸手撓了撓你的耳朵根問你疼不疼。  
你翻了個白眼。  
他伸手又開始撓你下巴。  
你不由自主的習慣性仰起頭讓他撓。  
*操*，你心裡暗罵一聲，推開他的手嘗試坐起來，他半硬的陰莖還留在你身體裡沒拔出來，他下半身又仿佛是不經意間撞了你一下，你一下沒坐起來，又仰倒下去。你的後腰壓到了你的尾巴，你倒抽一口涼氣，你尾巴疼的要命。  
你用力推開他，他踉蹌往後一步，陰莖終於從你後穴中滑了出來，帶出些許精液。你掙扎著從桌子上下來，小心翼翼的嘗試動你的尾巴。  
還是疼的要命。  
見你一臉痛苦，費玉清終於發現你不對勁，湊過來想詢問情況。你做了個制止的手勢：「我先去個洗手間。」  
你一瘸一拐的往洗手間走去，你能感覺到後穴中的精液順著大腿根滴下來，估計一路流的地上都是。  
費玉清不知所措的站在原地，你關門的一瞬間回頭看了他一眼，他一臉擔心，但手上居然抓著一把狗毛，你尾巴上的。  
*操*，你砰的一聲甩上門。

「我們還出去玩嗎？」費玉清在洗手間門口敲了敲門。  
「不去了！！」你坐在馬桶上生氣，剛才被他搞的尾巴根部肌肉拉傷，現在一直竄稀，拉的站都站不起來還出去玩？？？  
「哦……」他還聽起來挺委屈？  
你把臉埋進手掌裡，狗生不易啊，造孽啊，劫難啊！


End file.
